The Legend of the Tribes
by Rebunanta
Summary: The 5 Tribes of Hyrule are being drawn in to another war. Can Link, a skilled thief, and Midna, a banished leader who has been turned into an imp, manage to outwit their foes?
1. Background

Background:

There are five Tribes that hold territory in the land of Hyrule, a land created by the clash between two tremendous powers: Majora, an ancient mask-wearing spirit, and the Fierce Deity, a powerful demon with a strange sword. These two forces fought against each other, but neither could claim victory. The Great Goddess finally sealed the two in another dimension, one that existed outside of time itself, yet their conflict raged on. The Goddess was incensed at Majora and the Fierce Deity, and captured them in a pair of crystals. With their powers she shaped the land, creating what is today called Hyrule.

However, a great Darkness arose, formed as a result of the ancient conflict between Majora and the Fierce Deity. It was created by their combined lust for power, and it hungered, but was never quenched. The children of the Goddess became the Tribes and the Hylians, and they were fearful of this void, this Darkness. Finally, the Tribe closest to the Goddess, the Tribe of Light, waged war on the Darkness. The hunger was pushed back, but at great cost to the Light Tribe. Eventually, the last seven members of the Tribe sealed away the Darkness in another world, but were forced to remain there, holding back the very source of evil itself.

The Tribes honored their sacrifice, but grew complacent, and the Darkness slipped into the hearts of those who succumbed to their base desires. The Tribes waged war on each other and the seal on the Darkness was weakened. Finally, another Tribe, the Twilight Tribe, fled from the war into another world. They knew what was happening, but they could not prevent it. So, they used their hybrid magic to reinforce the barrier separating the world of the Light Tribe from the others. In doing so, they became lost to Hyrule, and few now remember them.

The Shadow Tribe, the shadow wielding-Sheikah, claim an ancient graveyard and the town of Kakariko.

The Spirit Tribe, the Gerudo horde who command primal energies, reign over the Great Desert.

The Fire Tribe, the fire-spitting Gorons, rule the burning volcano of Death Mountain.

The Water Tribe, the Zora, who control ice and water, control the springs that are the source of Lake Hylia.

The Forest Tribe, the Kokiri, live in the Great Forest under the protection of the Great Deku Tree, a nature spirit who granted them control over the forest itself.

The Hylian nation is composed of magic-deadened Hylians ruled by their king, Harkinian. He rules the largest city in Hyrule, Castle Town, and is loosely allied with both the Fire and Shadow Tribes. He has sent an emissary to the Water Tribe in order to seek an alliance.

The Twilight Tribe, a long-forgotten tribe that lives in another world only connected at dusk and dawn, is made up of the Twili, who command their hybrid magic to protect their ways of life from outsiders and honor the ancient ways by defying the Darkness.

The Light Tribe, a supposedly extinct tribe that lives in another world, is composed of fairies, sages, and other elemental and magical beings, who use light magic to guard the worlds from the encroaching Darkness and keep watch over the worlds.

The Darkness is described in myths and legends in all the tribes as a hunger, a void where nothingness exists. It consumes everything in its path, yet is never satisfied.

Character Guide

Link: a Hyrulean thief who steals artifacts and elemental essences from Tribes; lives in Forest territory (Lost Woods specifically) but doesn't bother the Kokiri. Strong, but has no real purpose and steals for the thrill and challenge.

Kaepora Gaebora: a talking owl who occasionally keeps Link company and keeps him updated on current events/bounty hunters looking for Link.

Navi: fairy; one of the last of the Light Tribe. Link's companion and best friend. Scolds him for taking risks.

Sheik: young heir to the Shadow tribe. Hides his face because of his half- Hyrulean features. Cares deeply about his tribe.

Saria: child-ruler of the Forest Tribe; allows Link refuge within the territory of the Forest Tribe.

Darunia: passionate leader of the Fire Tribe; sees Link as a worthy adversary.

Ruto: heiress of the Water Tribe; has a crush on Link (not returned).

Ganondorf: king of the Spirit Tribe; only known male of the Gerudo people.

Impa: Shadow Tribe representative to Hylian nation. Cares for the young princess as a little sister.

Malon: young Hylian who Link sometimes visits. Works on a family-run farm.

Zelda: young heiress to the Hylian throne; looks up to Impa.

Midna: true leader of the Twilight Tribe; comes to Link for help, eventually grows closer.

Zant: usurper of the Twilight Tribe; allies with Ganondorf to wage war on the other Tribes and manipulate the Hylian nation into war.

King Harkinian: king and ruler of the Hylian nation; is loosely allied with the Fire and Shadow Tribes and is meeting with the Water Tribe; at war with the Spirit Tribe, but is manipulated into cutting all ties with the Tribes and declaring war on them.

Din: one of three sisters and a co-ruler of the Light Tribe; passionate and quick-tempered, Din commands the forces of nature to defend against the Darkness that seeks to engulf the three worlds.

Farore: one of three sisters and a co-ruler of the Light Tribe; courageous yet innocent, Farore looks to the future and sees back to the past as the Keeper of Secrets for the Tribe. She seems to focus much of her attention on the world of Hyrule and Link for some reason…

Nayru: one of three sisters and a co-ruler of the Light Tribe; wise and graceful, Nayru is tasked with maintaining the barrier between the three worlds.

Rauru: advisor to the three rulers of the Light Tribe; kindhearted, but wise and stern when necessary.

The Great Deku Tree: the immortal guardian of the Forest Tribe, the Deku Tree supports the Kokiri with it's magic, growing homes for them and turning all intruders into eerie Skullchildren. Link is an exception to this because Saria pleaded with the Deku Tree to allow this.

A/N: This is just a brief guide to the story, so not everything is mentioned yet. After all, I can't give away all my secrets


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor any of its inherent elements, characters, locations, or awesome music. I do own this idea for an AU version of Hyrule and the unique storyline contained therein.

"Speech": Hyrulean

'_Thinking'_: Hyrulean

_A/N: _Link's appearance is as follows: bandages wrapping around his forearms, mouth, lower legs, and feet. A soft gray shirt and black pants. Crossed brown bandoliers with Deku nuts cover his chest and a wide leather belt from which hangs a long knife on his right and a small satchel on his left. A sheathed sword on his back with the hilt on his right shoulder (he is still left-handed). His signature cap, only colored black. I would really appreciate it if someone could draw this for me. My artistic skills are…lacking to say the least.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Link chuckled as he dodged another blow from the Goron sentry. "You'll have to do better than that to hit me!" The big sentry grunted as his fist impacted the floor and Link flipped over the Goron's shoulder. "Ooof!" A well-placed kick sent the sentry tumbling over the edge and down the path to Shadow territory. Link looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Heh. They never learn." He turned at walked on into the cave.

A shadow passed over Darunia's head as he climbed up the cliff to the peak of Death Mountain. "Goro? Was that the sentry for the mountain peak?" He quickly resumed climbing and reached the top only to see a blond Hylian wearing the ancient Goron gauntlets that were given to a Hylian by his grandfather during the War of the Tribes. The Hylian was a brave general but was assassinated by a Gerudo. The gauntlets were returned to the Fire Tribe and was placed in a cavern at the peak of Death Mountain. Darunia's reminiscing was interrupted by the blond Hylian as he rushed towards him. "Link? What are you doing with those gauntlets?!" Darunia shouted in surprise as he slammed his fists down in front of the thief.

"What? These? I figured the strength-enhancement charms in these could come in handy someday. That's all." Link said as he flipped back and stood out of reach of Darunia's fists. The thief had to quickly dodge to the left as the big Goron tried to body slam him into the ground.

Darunia grunted as he missed but curled into a ball and rolled around intent on smashing Link. "Darunia, why do you always react this way?" Link laughed as he spun around and ran off the edge of the cliff. "See you next time!"

Darunia quickly came to a halt and looked over the edge for Link. _'Gone again. How does he just disappear like that?'_ "Link! How dare you steal those gauntlets! The Fire Tribe will kill you for this! LINK!"

Link chuckled as the irate Goron shouted into the open air. He was already halfway down the mountain to Kakariko and he could still hear Darunia screaming for his head. _'I wonder how much more he'll put on my head for this? Speaking of things on my head…'_ "Hey, Navi. Navi!"

A small blue orb flew out from under his hood and twirled around before coming to rest at eye level. _"What? Did you decide not to steal those gauntlets after all?" _Navi's glow dimmed to reveal a young girl with wings; a fairy. She looked on in disapproval as Link brought his hands up to show his new golden gauntlets. _"Link! Why do you insist on doing this? All you're doing is pissing off the Tribes. The bounty on your head is higher than the Great Deku Tree! And to make matters worse, you don't disguise yourself! Everyone knows you're the thief!"_

Link grinned at this. "Why Navi, does that mean you don't mind me stealing as long as I don't show my face? I knew I could change your mind." His little friend sputtered incoherently for a moment, then just huffed and darted back under his hat. _"Why do I even bother?"_

Link just kept a grin on his face as he strolled through the back alleys of Kakariko. It wouldn't be good to draw the attention of a Sheikah after stealing that shadow-walking charm the last time he was in Kakariko. The Shadow Tribe hadn't raised the bounty, but he had to watch the shadows for attackers for days afterwards. _'They should have thought of it as a test of their temple's security. After all, it was only a charm intended for the betrothed of the next Sheikah's heir. It's not like Sheik would get married anytime soon. They could just make another one.'_

"Help…" Huh? Link turned around quickly, expecting someone…nothing. "Please…" "Who-?" He looked around, but there was still nothing. A small movement in a corner caught his eye and he tried to peer into the darkness. "Hello? Is someone there?"

As his eyes got used to the shadows Link gasped as he saw a small form on the ground shivering. A Gerudo maybe? The hair was more of an orange than the crimson of the bandit females. And those greenish-blue markings; he wasn't familiar with those glyphs. Abruptly, Link realized the small being was bleeding from a large wound on his, her, it's back. He shook himself out of his stupor and gathered up the…whatever it was and reached into his satchel.

'_I don't know what you are, but I'll bring you with me.'_ He hadn't planned on using an essence for this particular reason, but nevertheless, he pulled out a small crystal with a green sphere inside it and slammed it to the ground. He held on to his injured bundle as the teleportation magic enveloped them both and they disappeared in a flash of green light.

As the light faded, a shadowy hand reached out from a wall. It was soon joined by a second arm, and the two braced against the wall and a strange creature seemingly pulled itself out of the wall. The beast wore a carved stone mask as a face, and red symbols and black whorls covered its gray skin. Thin spines or tentacles hung down from under the mask and jutted out from its back. The creature pawed around the dark corner for a little while, then suddenly let out a chilling screech and leaped back into the wall as the last rays of the evening sun faded away.

Branches shifted and creaked. A great booming sound emitted from a massive tree that dwarfed the small green-haired child sitting in front of it. "Hmmm. I sense the young thief has returned, and with another. Some manner of creature I cannot fathom."

The child peered up at the tree in curiosity. "Something you don't know? That's unusual for you, isn't it?" The tree's leaves shook as it chuckled. "Well, it has been a long time since anything strange came into the Great Forest."

The girl smiled up at the tree. "If Link brought this person with him, then it must be alright. He wouldn't endanger the Forest Tribe." The tree was silent for a time, and the girl looked more worried as time passed.

"Saria," the Great Deku Tree spoke quietly. "I know you trust Link, but what he has brought here is a sign that something is changing in Hyrule."

* * *

In another world altogether, a pair of emerald eyes watched as Link tended a little darkling's wounds. Farore smiled as she watched the care with which he cleaned and bandaged the deep slash on the darkling's back. "Protect her Link. She is your guide in the trials to come. Steal the show, my little thief." She chuckled as the darkling girl swatted away Link's hand even unconscious. _'Steal the show, and steal her heart.'_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor any of its inherent elements, characters, locations, or awesome music. I do own this idea for an AU version of Hyrule and the unique storyline contained therein.

Link slammed against the wall of his home in the Lost Woods. "Damn. She isn't even awake and I'm already in pain." He pulled himself up and moved back to his bed where an imp creature lay. The female was in obvious pain and was flailing around as strange glyphs sparked all over her body. _'Whoever, whatever she is, she's not from any of the Tribes. That magic… it's like nothing I've seen before.'_

She _hurt_. The pain…it burned like the purest light but seemed to choke her like the deepest shadows. She felt her weakened energy lash out around her and dimly heard a voice speak, but it was so far away. Male, but the accent…she couldn't place it. She struggled to open her eyes and gazed into silver-blue orbs that were guarded, yet kind. "Can you hear me? You're very sick and you need rest. My name is Link. I'll take care of you."

Outsider. The man, Link, he was an outsider! Where was she? What did he say, she was sick? She was aching, but it had softened to a low burn on the edge of her awareness. It was getting stronger, but she stared with burnished crimson orbs into the others' silver-blue eyes. "L-Link…Midna…Twili…."

Link stared down at the woman he now knew as Midna. Twili? He didn't know of anything like that. _'Maybe Saria will know. Besides, she'll be better at treating her wounds than I am.'_ He grabbed his belt knife, but left his sword leaning against the wall. "I doubt you can hear me, but I'm going to get some help." He stared at Midna for a moment, then shook his head and ran off to the Kokiri village.

"Link? What is it?" Saria stared at her old friend as he panted for a moment. She knew it was something of a long way from his hideout, but he was still winded; he must have been running all the way. "Could this have something to do with your new guest?"

The blonde thief twitched noticeably. 'How does she do that?' He just sighed. "I don't know how you know and I don't really care; I need you to help me take care of her. She's been wounded pretty badly and I don't know enough about healing to treat her." Saria nodded with a smile.

"It's not a problem, Link." She quickly collected herbs and supplies together in a bag, then moved to the middle of the room. "By the way, Link. The Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you." Link stared blankly at the child-like Kokiri leader. "He wants to see _me_? He never wanted to speak with me before. Hell, he wanted to kick me out of his precious forest from the start."

Saria smiled gently up at him. "Link, he's just concerned about your reputation. You have to admit, if people were to discover your hideout in our territory, the forest would be in danger." Link snorted. "That's not it; he just doesn't approve of a thief in his woods. Besides," he turned his back to Saria. "I make sure to never let anyone know where I live. There's no chance of anyone learning about our little arrangement."

Navi floated softly through the open window and landed gently on Link's hat. _"Link, the Deku Tree is getting impatient. It's not wise to keep him waiting, you know."_ He swatted away his little friend. "He doesn't scare me. Whatever it is can wait a moment." He turned back to Saria.

"The girl, her name's Midna. I don't know who she is or where she comes from. Her magic's not like anything I've seen before." The immortal child giggled as a deep green aura flickered around her. "You mean it's not like anything you've _stolen_ before." She disappeared in a flash of green before he could respond.

Navi laughed as he sputtered a bit. "But- What I mean is- Err-" He stopped and chuckled. "Well, she's right. I haven't taken any essence like that imp's before. Come on, Navi. If I have to talk to the old tree then so do you." _"LINK!"_ He laughed as he ran out the door with an irate red orb following him, scolding him for his disrespect of the elderly.

Saria stepped into the room, her attention focused on a female imp trying to sit up from Link's bed. She rushed forward. "Nonono! You can't get up yet. It could aggravate your wounds." The girl, Midna, froze as she looked to the green-haired child who practically screamed magic. 'Another outsider, a magic-user?' The other one, the man called Link had the taste of magic as well, but it did not emanate from his very being like this girl. Maybe he had some sort of magic artifact?

Her thought was interrupted by the green-haired girl's actions. What is she-? "Aaaahhhh!" The cry was torn from her throat as the girl smeared some foul-smelling paste on her back wound. It stung. Goddess it stung. Her hybrid magic rose to her defense, but a green mist fell on her injured body and her magic calmed. "What?"

The girl began covering her wound with broad leaves and pressing them down over the paste. Surprisingly, the pressure didn't hurt like before. Whatever the girl did, it was working. "My name is Saria. I'm Link's friend. Your name is Midna, right? Link told me you could use some healing. Whatever caused those wounds cut deeply into your back, so you need to avoid moving. Just stay here in bed and rest. I'll make sure Link sleeps somewhere else tonight. Unless of course, he's on a job. I swear, I don't know why he takes risks like that. I've had to reassure King Zora of our innocence in hiding Link three times since he stole a suit of Zora armor."

'She's babbling, but her voice is soothing.' Midna thought as she seemed to forget the pain she was in a moment ago. Saria smiled as her patient relaxed and let her finish. "By the way, where are you from? I can't say I've seen anyone like you before."

Midna tensed up and smirked up at the girl. "I'm one of a kind. As for where I'm from: I don't think you need to know." The soft hands that were smoothing the leaves stopped abruptly. Saria frowned down at the imp, her green eyes cool.

"I think it _is_ my business, Midna. This is my Tribe's territory you're in. My land; my rules. And you're in no condition to move, so while you're here, you'll treat me with respect and I suggest you start by explaining who you are and where you came from. Link may be a thief, but he's a kind one. He may not understand just what you are, but I do. This form," she gestured to the imp's body that was as short as she was, "isn't your normal form. I can see the curse on your spirit. Tell me how it is you became cursed with essence that reminds me of the Darkness."

Midna stared at the child who spoke with a voice that reminded her of her advisor before his betrayal became known. "So you're a Tribal leader, huh? A little short don't you think?" She grinned as the child started shaking in fury. "Calm down, princess. I'll talk." She sat up despite Saria's protests and put her hand to her hair. Wait. Her _hair_? She glared at Saria. "Where is it?!" A soft thump coming from the doorway distracted her.

"If you mean that headpiece of yours, I set it down on the table. I took it off to make sure you didn't have any head injuries and just left it off." Link walked in and sat down near the fire pit with a huff. "So, you're from the Twilight Tribe, huh?"

Midna's fanged mouth opened to speak, but she couldn't say a word. Saria looked over at Link with a confused face. "Twilight Tribe? I've never heard of such a Tribe and I've been the leader of the Forest Tribe for over 900 years!" Link sighed.

"The damn Deku Tree. He knows about them." Link frowned at this. "He also wants me to return tomorrow for more words of wisdom. He seems to think I need them." Saria smiled indulgently.

"Well, you don't listen to Navi or I, so who else will you listen to if not the guardian of the Great Forest?" Midna just watched the interplay between the two. 'One looks like a child but has led her Tribe for nearly a millennium, while the other looks like a grown man but acts like a juvenile delinquent. And I get to bunk with the delinquent; perfect.'

Link stood up as Saria started towards the door. "So, how is she?" Saria checked her satchel for anything she might have forgotten, but nothing was misplaced. "You'll need to make sure she rests for most of the day tomorrow, and she'll be sore for about a week afterward." Link nodded.

"Thanks for helping out with this. I owe you one." The green-haired girl smiled mischievously up at him. "Alright. To make it up to me…um…." She searched her mind frantically for something. As a wicked thought entered her mind, Link felt a growing sense of unease.

Saria smiled widely. "You can't steal for a week." Link groaned. "Sariaaaa. Why now? I figured I could get a few things I don't normally bother with; the old tree was acting like I would be doing something…" He shuddered dramatically. "Honorable. I mean, really. Me? Do something honorable?"

The child-immortal just grinned and shook her head. "Sorry, Link. No thieving for a week. You'll just have to act like a responsible, law-abiding citizen for a while. I'm sure you can do it. Midna will help you."

Ignoring the now protesting imp, Saria went on. "You have to act like a gentleman and make sure she doesn't ruin all my hard work. It takes energy to use Nature magic, you know." Link just hung his head, feeling doomed to spend the next week in boredom and taking care of a by now very irate Twilight Tribeswoman, who was starting to spark that strange blue-green energy.

Saria held in her laughter as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. A few moments of silence passed, as Midna and Link looked anywhere but at each other. Finally, the imp broke the silence with a quiet cough. "So, Link. What did that Saria girl mean by thieving?"

Link floundered for a moment. "I…um…I am a trader, of sorts. A trader and appraiser of acquired goods." He grinned a little. "Anytime you need to get some essence from outside your Tribe, you can talk to me. I'll give you a good deal."

Midna chuckled. "Does that sales pitch actually work?" Link shook his head ruefully. "Usually not. More often than not, people who hear that always start shouting things like 'thief!' or 'It's Link, the king of thieves!'I'm not quite sure why, though."

"Well, it couldn't be your charming personality, so maybe it's the fact that you try to steal their wallets while you advertise your goods." Midna decided she liked this outsider. He could at least keep up with her sharp tongue. She knew a warrior in her Tribe, Uknir, who barely spoke at all. He was an amazing swordsman, just not very talkative.

She focused her attention on her current caretaker. _'He's not exactly Uknir, but at least he cared enough to help me. I wonder, could he help me find them?' _"Hey Link?"

The man in question looked up from where he was preparing some sort of soup over the fire pit. "Yeah?" He watched as his houseguest stared critically at him for a moment, then nodded to herself. "Are you very strong?"

What? He straightened, then unconsciously glanced to his sword leaning against the wall. "Why do you ask, Midna?" The Twili fiddled with the bed cover. "I'm not exactly from around here, you know. I need someone strong to help me find something."

Link frowned as he recalled his earlier conversation with the Deku Tree.

After Link left his home and went to the Great Deku Tree's clearing:

"What did you want to see me about? I've got better things to do than sit here and listen to you." Link stood with his arms crossed as he stared in annoyance up at the Deku Tree.

"Such a lack of respect from you, thief. I wonder how your guest will deal with your mouth." The Tree seemed to chuckle and its leaves rippled in amusement. "However, your foolish decisions and your disrespect are not the issue at the moment. There is something coming, Link."

That got his attention: the old Tree never used his name; he always called him thief or fool. "I'm listening, old stump." He sat down and waited. The Tree's branches trembled for a moment.

"Your companion. She is unusual, correct?" As Link nodded, the Tree seemed to gather its strength. "What is coming is beyond you or I, Link. The Darkness is growing. This creature, this imp who belongs to the Twilight Tribe, she is a herald of the storm to come. Oh? You don't know of the Twilight Tribe?"

Link shook his head. "I've traveled across the land, been to the territories of every Tribe, even been to the Castle once, but I've never heard of another Tribe." The Deku Tree sighed.

"It has been forgotten, I suppose. The Twilight Tribe is a tribe hidden in another world, a world that only connects with Hyrule at dawn and dusk. The Tribe's essence is a blend of shadow and light, a hybrid magic unlike anything you have ever seen. You found this Midna in the evening, just before the sun set, correct? Her appearance is strange, but something clouds my vision. It is as if a, a shadow blinds me."

The Great Tree fell silent for a long moment. Link waited patiently while he processed all he had been told. The Tree stirred, and with a tired voice he spoke. "Link, I have never approved of your choice to become a thief. When you first came to us, I assumed you would live in harmony with the Kokiri. To my sadness, you preferred to steal from the Tribes and use our Forest as a hideout. You once told me of how you were born in Termina, and how you wandered the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna.

"You told Saria and me how you lived in the wilds and survived alone. You are quite strong, especially for such a young man. You have only lived twenty winters, and yet you have seen much more than most men twice your age. You will need that strength, that knowledge in the time to come. Return here tomorrow, before you leave."

"Before I leave? Where am I going? Hey, stump!" The Tree remained silent, and Link was by now too tired to bother with the Tree.

Present:

'_Is this what the old stump meant?'_ "What are you looking for, Midna? I'll try to help if I can." Link blinked as a fanged grin appeared on the imp's face. _'Why do I suddenly feel like I shouldn't have asked?'_

"Link, you're a thief, right? A really good thief?" Link looked affronted. "I've been called the King of thieves, I'll have you know. I've stolen from every Tribe except the Forest Tribe, and that's because I live here." He looked suspiciously at Midna. "Why do you ask? You want me to steal something? I thought you wanted a bodyguard."

She glanced over at his sword. "I need both; a thief and a guard. I'm looking for a special object, but only I know what it looks like." Link smiled indulgently. "I'm sure I can get it for you; tell me what it is and we can discuss payment for the item in question."

Midna shook her head at him. "No way, Link. I'm going with you to find it, so you don't need to know what it is until we find it. As for payment, when we find my little treasure, I'll pay you with all the Twilight essence you want."

Link weighed his options. He could go along with this mysterious scheme the imp had planned, and receive essence from an unknown Tribe. Who knows how many rupees he could get for such rare essence?

On the other hand, he didn't really know anything about this imp or her Tribe. What if this thing she wanted was dangerous? Link didn't really know anything about Midna, and the Deku Tree's words made him feel ill at ease.

"I'll let you know what I decide in the morning. For now, tell me about yourself. Who are you really, Midna? Why are you here in Hyrule?" Midna looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"I'm from the Twilight Tribe, as you know. I was cast out from my Tribe and became cursed while trying to hold back the Darkness. Zant, my friend and advisor, betrayed me by allying with the Spirit Tribe." Link looked confused.

"What's so bad about allying with the Spirit Tribe? I'm surprised anyone could even manage it. The Gerudo bandits see everyone else as weak and have never agreed to alliances with other Tribes."

Midna snarled at him, her orange and red eyes flashing. "It's forbidden! Outsiders are impure! Zant is contaminating our Tribe by even thinking about this world. We are the last pure Tribe, who hold on to the ancient ways and teachings. We knew better than to squabble amongst ourselves like the other Tribes did in the War. We remained above such foolishness." Link watched as she struggled with herself.

"Don't you understand? The Twilight Tribe left this world because of the War of the Tribes. We knew the War would weaken us like it did the other Tribes. By contacting the Spirit Tribe, by even opening the gate to your world, Zant is making a mockery of our ancestors and their sacrifice. For the sake of peace, our Tribe left our home, our territory. We left this world behind and dedicated ourselves to peace and balance."

Midna shuddered. "And now I've been cursed by the very thing we swore to destroy; the Darkness." Link stared in shock at the enraged Twili. The Darkness? All Hyruleans knew of the Darkness. It is the stuff of nightmares, the basis of every story's villain. The Darkness is the hungry nothingness beyond the borders of the world. It is a void from which you never escape; you are consumed by the Darkness and cease to exist. The ancient tale of the Light Tribe that dedicated itself to defending the other Tribes from the Darkness is something everyone knows by heart.

Once, the Darkness encompassed the land, devouring all who stood against it. The Darkness is alive, a living evil with no real source. It has always existed, since the very foundations of Hyrule were created by the Goddess. At that time, the Tribes had just been formed, and no true territory had been claimed. The Light Tribe, whose members were composed of beings of magic essence, fought the Darkness, pushing it back at great cost. Finally, when only seven members of the Tribe remained, they sealed the Darkness in another world. Unfortunately, the seal required they remain in that world. In a final act of courage, the last of the Light Tribe sealed themselves and the Darkness away in another world, forever holding the seal strong.

It was a story told in every Tribe, and one of the only things every Tribe agreed on; to always honor the sacrifice of the Light Tribe, and so, on one day a year, the five remaining Tribes gathers on the open plains of Hyrule in celebration for the Light Tribe's actions. Link had never heard of the Twilight Tribe, so did that mean another Tribe had been present, one that had been forgotten?

"Midna, who are you exactly? You said Zant was your advisor; so does that mean you were the Tribal leader? And why did you say the other Tribes were unclean?"

Midna huffed in frustration. "Our Tribe left this world because we knew that the conflict that started the War of the Tribes was caused by the Darkness. It infected the hearts of the Tribes, with us being the exception. Our hybrid magic allowed us to resist the taint long enough to flee this world."

She focused her attention on her current form, specifically the glyphs covering her limbs. "These markings symbolize our dedication to purity, and our intention to fight back the Darkness as long as we can. Your people couldn't stop themselves from destroying each other, and this only weakened the seal on the Darkness. We kept ourselves pure, while the other Tribes dishonored themselves and the sacrifice made by the Light Tribe.

"That is why I need your help, Link. Zant has entered the Twilight Tribe in an alliance with the Spirit Tribe, which will infect my people with the taint of this world. The leader of the Spirit Tribe, Ganondorf, is using strange magic that can overcome the Twili hybrid magic and curse us with the Darkness. I was cursed and fled to this world in hopes of finding an ancient artifact that can cleanse a person of the Darkness. It was left by the Light Tribe when they left this world."

Link knew this was way over his head. "Look, Midna, I'm just a thief. A good thief, but still a thief. I'm not a hero and I don't plan on becoming one. I can help take care of you until you're healed, but I don't know what you want me to do. I'm a Hylian; we don't have any real magic of our own. That's why I steal essence from the Tribes, because I don't have any of my own. I can't help you fight back the Darkness."

Midna sighed at this. "I don't expect you to, but I need your help all the same. You know this world, while I've never been here before. I need you to help me find this artifact, if only so I can return to my true form. Besides, I'm not trying to make you fight for me; I just want you to help me find this thing. After that, you can go with the Twilight essence."

Link smiled a little. _'Well, it seems simple enough, and I've stolen pretty much everything I can from the Tribes by now; what else is there?'_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor any of its inherent elements, characters, locations, or awesome music. I do own this idea for an AU version of Hyrule and the unique storyline contained therein.

Link grinned as he extended his hand. "Alright, Midna of the Twili, you have just hired the best damn thief in Hyrule. Payment in the form of Twili magic essence shall be transferred upon delivery of one Light Tribe artifact."

Midna smirked as she shook, her small hand dwarfed by his. "In turn, Link, I will help you find the artifact and provide you with aid on our journey. Just don't try and weasel out of the deal before I get the artifact."

Link returned the smirk, "You don't trust me? I'm hurt." All he got in return was that smirk that turned into a grimace when Midna shifted uncomfortably. "You're a thief, Link. I'd be a fool to trust you completely."

"I'm not just a thief, Midna; I'm _the_ thief. I've stolen artifacts from every Tribe and even from Hyrule Castle." Link puffed up a bit only to let out a grunt as she elbowed him in the stomach. "Not from _my_ Tribe you haven't."

Midna grinned as he rubbed his stomach. "How long until you and I can start looking for the artifact?"

Link thought for a moment, then smiled. "Although it was deep, Saria told me the wound on your back wasn't as serious as she thought, but it stretched from shoulder to hip. If you hadn't called out for help, you might have bled to death before anyone found you." He nodded to himself and continued. "By the end of the week, you should be healed enough to travel. You can start moving around tomorrow, but you need to take it slow and not overextend yourself."

Midna sighed but just accepted his answer. "In the morning, we'll go over where this artifact might be in Hyrule, but for now, I'm going to bed." Link smirked and started pulling off his shirt.

The little Twili imp turned a dark purple and quickly turned away. "What are you doing, Link?!" The thief chuckled. "I'm going to bed, too. This is my treehouse, so of course I'm sleeping here. " He took no notice of Midna and pulled a pallet out from under the bed.

Midna turned until she could see Link in a thin undershirt as he lay down on the pallet. Strangely enough, he still wore the trademark bandages over his lower face. "Link?"

"Yeah?" "Why don't you take off those bandages? They can't be comfortable while sleeping." Link raised his head to glance up at the imp. "I'm not uncomfortable." He watched as she seemed to twitch. Wha-?

"Just, take them off, okay?" Now he did pay attention. Did they bother her that much? "Look, don't bother with it, they're fine as is." He saw that twitch again. "Take them off!"

The darkling was getting annoyed. There's just something about those bandages that irritated her…. "I said, take them off!" Link grinned. "You want to see my handsome face that much, huh?" There's that purple color again.

"Y-No! I just don't like them, okay! So take them off!" The boy was smirking underneath those bandages, she knew it! He had to be! "Right now you thief!"

Link just chuckled. "Not a chance, little Princess." _'He did not! He…He wouldn't dare call her a…a-'_ "Princess!" If looks could kill he would be six feet under and the little imp would be dancing on his grave. "Princess!" Oh look, she was turning that lovely purple color again! Link just smiled as the little Twili Princess seethed and sputtered. _'If nothing else, she's interesting and so easy to tease.'_ It was a long time before either fell asleep.

_______________

Farore laughed at how her little thief teased the darkling. Din looked over and shook her head in amazement. "She is definitely mine, but does yours have to irritate her so much?" Farore smiled as she turned to her fiery sister.

"I do the same to you. Why shouldn't our chosen behave the same? Besides, she has your temper, but mine has courage to antagonize her." Both chuckled at some of the threats the newly named 'Princess' shouted at the thief.

"Not very ladylike, is she?" Din winced at a particularly painful threat leveled towards Farore's chosen. "And you say they'll actually learn to like each other? Little Link might be casual about this, but Midna's a bit stiff from ruling such a traditional Tribe."

Farore waved her hand to dismiss her sister's concerns. "I hate to say it, but my little thief is a bit too arrogant at the moment. He's overconfident and lazy compared to the heroes of the past, and Midna can give him the focus he needs to truly succeed."

Din grinned at this. "And maybe your lazy little thief can soften up my little Twili Princess. She needs to get past the whole 'outsiders are unclean' indoctrination most of her people suffer from."

They both laughed at the imperfections of their chosen. Din grinned as a question arose in her mind. "How did we manage to pick those two? A lazy thief who flirts with a woman who can throw him against a wall with her hair, and a Tribal leader turned imp who is bothered by a bandage-wearing thief and has a stick up her-"

"Din? Farore? It's time to eat!" A blue-haired woman walked in and glanced down at the mirror. "Spying again? Honestly, let them have some privacy!" The two guilty women looked over at their sister with sheepish grins on their faces.

"But Nayru, they're not doing anything. It can't hurt to eavesdrop a little." Din whined as she and Farore were lead out the door. None of the three women noticed a thin, slimy black _thing_ make its way out of a crack in the wall and worm its way to the mirror on the wall.

The black creature examined the bickering figures on the mirror surface and hissed. It seemed to coil in on itself then lunged into the mirror, leaving a dark smudge on the clear surface.


	5. Discontinued

Discontinued: Sorry guys, but I'm giving up on writing fanfiction. I just can't seem to get inspiration for it anymore. With school and everything, I just don't think I can give it the attention it deserves.

If any of you want to continue these, please PM me.


	6. Chapter 4 Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor any of its inherent elements, characters, locations, or awesome music. I do own this idea for an AU version of Hyrule and the unique storyline contained therein.

A/N: Well, I've been kicking myself for just giving up on all my stories like that. I've decided to just go at my own pace and not get overwhelmed by school. Here's the latest chapter of The Legend of the Tribes.

"It's been a week, Link. Don't you think we should be going soon?" Midna stared over at her personal thief/bodyguard/irritating minion. Link was busy looking through a large chest and muttering to himself.

"One week, she says. It feels like it's been three." He was getting stir-crazy after having gone without stealing for a week. Saria's punishment was too harsh. He pulled out a pair of grey crystals shaped like rupees. "Yes, Midna. I suppose you're all healed now, so once I've finished getting my gear ready, we can start looking for this mystery treasure you want so bad."

Midna floated off the bed and over to his shoulder, peering into the chest. "What all do you have in there, anyway?" She watched as the thief grabbed a small hand mirror, revealing a set of manacles on the bottom of the chest. "Why do you have those?"

Link glanced at where the imp was pointing and sucked in a breath when he saw the manacles. "Just a…souvenir of sorts. Don't worry about it." He stood up and closed the chest. Moving over to a table where his bandoleers of Deku Nuts lay. Sliding the grey crystals into small leather harnesses he strapped to his calves, he wound bandages around the harnesses and made sure they wouldn't interfere with his movements.

Midna glanced over at the sheathed sword leaning against the wall. Link had amused himself by training in the clearing in front of his house, climbing trees and performing acrobatic tumbles and flips, even using his small knife against a training dummy. However, she had never seen him use the sword he kept strapped to his back.

She wandered over to the window and looked out to the Lost Woods. Back in the Twilight Realm, they had no such sights, no bright sun to illuminate the world. The realm was covered by a hazy fog that never burned away. Since coming to the Light Realm, Midna had grown to appreciate the light her people had abandoned to remain pure.

A noise had her turning to stare at her housemate; he had stubbed his toe on one of the bedposts as he moved to get a small chain that hung over the bed. She smiled as he hopped on one foot, cursing under his breath. _'Maybe not all of the outsiders are so bad.'_ At the very least, Link had proved so many of her Tribe's stories false.

Her soft laugh distracted Link from his damaged toe. "Why don't you just wear boots like everyone else?" He just shook his head as he grabbed the chain and began wrapping it around his right wrist. Magical in nature, it extended as he continued to wrap his arm up to the elbow.

"I like being different. Besides, these bandages are magical, like most of my equipment. They're Spirit Tribe silks, designed to protect from minor magic, as well as remain warm in the cold of the desert night. The Gerudo exported this stuff to the Hylian Kingdom and the Shadow Tribe. It was the only real interaction the Spirit Tribe had with other Tribes."

"Plus they look cool, right?" Midna stared at him as he shifted slightly.

'_Damn.' _"Maybe…" She just shook her head. Link shook off the glare he was getting from his imp employer. "Anyway, after the Hylian King declared war on the Spirit Tribe, they stopped trade and no one can get the stuff anymore."

He smirked at the floating imp. "It was one of my early acquisitions-" "You mean thefts." "-and I haven't changed my image since." He continued, ignoring Midna's interjection.

She looked around at all the odds and ends in his home, ranging from a collection of colored crystals of various shapes and sizes to a pair of strange glowing orbs filled with….

'_It can't be!'_ "Link, what are those orbs on that stand?" He turned to where she had pointed, hearing her strangely urgent tone of voice. Walking over, he hefted one and watched as her eyes followed the sphere.

"These are just some magic orbs I picked up years ago." They looked rather plain in his opinion, being glowing greenish-blue magic encased in simple glass. "I never could find a use for them so I just keep them here."

Midna practically teleported to his side, her hands reaching out to gently cradle the other orb. "Link, these spheres contain Twili magic. To think that ancient artifacts such as these still remain in this world." She turned her helmeted face to his. "Link, what you hold is an ancient orb used by my Tribe to protect from the Darkness."

As Link softly placed his orb back on the stand, Midna thought furiously. _'This can't be a coincidence, my finding such artifacts of protection still here in the Light Realm. This also solves the problem of the Mirror.'_

The Mirror…even handling such a powerful artifact could have grave consequences. Midna had resigned herself to the actual task of protecting such an awesome power without knowing how it would react to her cursed body. True, the Mirror would cleanse the curse from her, but if not held by one who was protected, the Mirror might be too much for her to control. If Link was there to help lessen the strain. _'…I could be purified with ease.'_

Now to convince Link to accept the protection seal. With his prideful attitude, she might have to even beg.

Midna should have known better.

The Great Desert- Fortress of the Spirit Tribe:

Ganondorf sat back on his throne, a large piece of carved stone. His spies reported all was going well in inciting the Hylian people against the Tribes, and he was growing closer to unlocking the door to the Golden Realm, where the Light Tribe held back the Darkness. Once the door was open….

His pawn, Zant, had made great use of the Seed of Darkness he had given him, transforming the Twili into monstrous slaves. The only one to escape was the Twili leader, Midna, but Zant had assured him she was injured and would be found shortly. Cursed as she was by the Darkness, her position as ruler of the Twili prevented Zant from enslaving her like the rest of her Tribe.

His Gerudo warriors were out scouting the other Tribes, waiting to assassinate the leaders and heirs of each Tribe at his command. Only Nabooru and her rebels refused to bow to his wishes. For refusing to adhere to the prophecy and his rule, she was banished and declared an enemy of the Spirit Tribe.

If only he still had…but he was gone, escaped after Nabooru's rebellion.

'_Even if I could break him again, he would never hunt down his own mother.'_

A/N: I'm just wondering if anyone can figure out what artifact that chain was modeled after. It's one of my favorite tools in the Zelda series, although Link will use it somewhat differently.

I was reading the reviews and notice one asking for more of Link's background. I've given a glimpse or two in this chapter and more will come in the next chapters.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor any of its inherent elements, characters, locations, or awesome music. I do own this idea for an AU version of Hyrule and the unique storyline contained therein.

Hyrule Town- The Castle

Zelda, daughter of Harkinian, looked out from her window in the Gold Tower. The Gold Tower was named such five years ago by visiting dignitaries from Termina, a land across the sea, who looked at the gleaming gold inlays and flags and could not help but comment on it. Some mishap in a translation spell and Talo, the young son of the captain of the group's security detail, Rusl, shouted that they built the tower out of pure gold. The name had stuck, and it was called the Gold Tower ever since.

Lately, however, the citizens of Castle Town had begun calling it Zelda's Tower, in honor of their beloved Princess Zelda. Zelda herself thought it silly, but accepted the honor gracefully. Her father, Harkinian, was busy meeting with Ruto, the heiress of the Water Tribe, and with the young Shadow heir, Sheik.

"Princess, it is time." A gravelly voice spoke from the dark corners of her room. Impa, Zelda's mentor, bodyguard, and future advisor stepped forward on silent feet. The young princess turned to her best friend with a smile, nodding her head."Of course, Impa."

Following her Shadow Tribe attendant, Zelda stepped out of her room and down the stairway to the lower levels. She glanced at the picture frames lining the inside wall; each depicted a past ruler with their attendant behind them. '_Literally, 'the power behind the throne.''_ Zelda knew that her family's abilities did not lend themselves to martial skills. Her own abilities focused on non-aligned essences like barrier foci and scrying crystals. Her father was even less magically inclined. It was a quirk of the royal family; the ability to use magic essence despite being part of the non-magical Hylian race. Zelda personally suspected an ancestor from the Gerudo or Sheikah Tribe.

The limited offensive skills of the royal family were bolstered by the Sheikah attendants that had served as advisors since the Darkness was banished and the Light Tribe disappeared with them. However, Impa had cautioned her that some members of the Shadow Tribe were dissatisfied with the current situation, namely her father's antagonism towards the Spirit Tribe.

Zelda remembered her companion's words: "War is something my people can't afford, but we are bound to follow the Hylian people. The Spirit Tribe and mine have some common ancestry, so it pains us to consider bloodshed between our Tribes. Your father has lost much of my people's respect, but we still hold you in high regard, Princess."

Zelda sighed. _'I just hope my father realizes the position he is in; he may secure the Water Tribe's assistance at the cost of the Shadow Tribe's support.'_

The Great Forest- The Lost Woods

Midna sat against an old stump, watching Link and Saria argue. _'If what Saria said is true, this task will be much easier to accomplish.'_ Saria had mentioned an old shrine deep in the Lost Woods that was built before the Light Tribe disappeared. Midna hoped there would be some type of clue as to where the Mirror had been hidden.

"If only Link would stop being stubborn about it." She muttered under her breath. When Link had heard where the shrine was, he immediately forbade her from going with him. What was so bad about the Forest of Origin? She had never heard of such a thing in the Tribe's library. _'I studied as much of the old maps as I could before I had to flee, but maybe I missed something.'_

She was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts when Link gave an unintelligible sound of frustration and walked over to where she was sitting. "Come on. We're going now." Link muttered as he passed. She watched as he climbed back to his tree house and the sounds of cursing came from within.

Saria trotted over with a smile. "He understands, but he's definitely not too happy about it. If I were you, I wouldn't test him too much for a while." She grimaced suddenly. _'Somehow, I don't think that will happen with these two.'_ She looked down at the cursed Twili. "As to the protection seal you mentioned; I don't see any harm in Link accepting the seal's powers. Despite being at least partially Hylian, he can utilize most basic magic essences with no difficulty."

Midna sighed in relief. "That's good; now all that's left is to convince Link."

"I doubt you will have any difficulty after explaining the results to him." Saria spoke with a contained giggle. "The only issue is when to bring it up with him. I guess riling him up like this won't be conducive to your plan."

The two females watched as the frustrated thief jumped down from his tree house and began marching towards a dark tunnel leading out of the forest clearing. Midna floated over to Link and rested lightly on his left shoulder, opposite his sword's hilt. She turned and waved at Saria as the pair vanished into the dark tunnel.

The Twilight Realm- The Twili Palace

Zant paced anxiously before a large mirror that filled one wall of his bedroom. His lord was going to contact him soon and he needed something good to tell him. A gangly creature rose from a dark corner and hissed something to him. He shrieked back his reply and the creature shuddered before vanishing as quickly as it appeared. This was not good. His scouts had found no trace of the renegade Midna.

"Zant."

He cringed, looking over the mirror and bowing at the same time. "My lord Ganondorf. I am honored." The image that appeared was something out of one of the Twili children's tales, something from the Darkness they fled from so long ago.

A burning fire filled the mirror pane. From within the flames a masked man stood. He had a strange, helix-shaped sword strapped to his back, but his mask was broken, allowing Zant to see the left half of his face. The half-mask was garishly colored and glowed with a purple light that seemed to sputter and die, only to burn brightly again before dimming.

Zant trembled as the man scowled at him. "Where is the renegade? Why haven't you found her?"

The Twilight Usurper curled in on himself. "We- My hunters tracked her to the Hylian lands, but she disappeared before we could capture her." He heard a growl and prepared to flee, though he knew it would do no good against his lord and master.

"Zant! I don't have to tell you what will happen if she is not found, do I? I'm sure you remember your wife's fate?" Zant bowed his head, his teeth grinding as he remembered his beloved Aire. She had stood beside him for so many years, but now…

Zant glanced over to a black crystal by his bed. A glowing orb fluttered about, trying unsuccessfully to break free. "I remember, my lord. I swear I will have Midna in my grasp very soon."

Ganondorf frowned behind his mask. "You had better, Zant. I won't tolerate any more excuses."

The image faded from the mirror and Zant breathed a sigh of relief. When he was first contacted by Ganondorf, he was sure the Gerudo King would support his coup d'état. Midna was out of control, and Zant's supporters demanded he do something. Zant had known Midna since their youth, but her decisions would lead to the destruction of the Twili, so Zant had to stop her.

"Midna, why couldn't you just accept it? Our Tribe can never leave this haven, this refuge against the Darkness. To do so would invite death for all." The renegade would be found, and Ganondorf would be appeased. _'Maybe then…'_ His gaze was drawn to the crystal.

The Great Desert- Fortress of the Spirit Tribe:

Ganondorf snorted has he closed the link with Zant. _'The fool is growing more incompetent by the day. I doubt he'll last much longer.'_ In truth, he didn't really need Zant anymore. The Twili served him under the curse; Zant was just a convenient go-between that was rapidly becoming redundant. As soon as the Twili moved into the desert, he could abandon the Twilight Realm and move his plans forward.

The only issue was Midna. Her position as Heir could become a threat, particularly with that damned Mirror still hidden. He had his Gerudo searching for the artifact, but without the knowledge passed down in the Twili ruling family, it was difficult. Zant's Twilight Messengers were combing the lands looking for Midna, but due to their innate weakness to light, they could only appear in this world for a limited time.

Besides the renegade, Ganondorf was still unable to capture Nabooru and her rebel contingent. More and more of his Gerudo were joining her rebellion, forcing him to use mercenaries and enslaved beasts to guard sensitive areas of his land. Despite this, she was eluding his search parties.

The desert was a large area, roughly equal to the rest of Hyrule. Only a small portion bordering Hyrule contained an oasis where the Spirit Tribe lived. The rest was largely unexplored, comprised of inhospitable wasteland too dry to grow crops and infested with monsters.

'Perhaps the traitor found another oasis, or perhaps a cave to shelter her rebels.' Guerilla tactics and deception were an integral part of the Gerudo philosophy. Traitor she may be, but Ganondorf knew Nabooru was cunning. A dangerous move, but perhaps he should organize a group to begin mapping out the desert, expanding the Spirit Tribe territory.

He chuckled. "That fool Harkinian won't like it, but I have him too caught up in politics with the other Tribes to do anything until it's too late."


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor any of its inherent elements, characters, locations, or awesome music. I do own this idea for an AU version of Hyrule and the unique storyline contained therein.

"Speech": Hyrulean

'_Thinking'_: Hyrulean

"_Italics": Navi/Fairy_

"_**Bold Italics": Midna/Twili/Other**_

The Great Desert- Hidden Sanctuary

A redheaded woman paced the length of her tent. Around her, other redheaded women talked softly to each other and watched their leader pace. She wore grey wrappings around her mouth and limbs. A tight grey shirt that left her shoulders bare was tucked into white ballooned pants that covered her feet. Slippers peeked out from beneath the pants when she walked.

This was Nabooru, the leader of the rebellion. Silver-blue eyes focused on the table in the center of her tent. On it was a map of the Great Desert, marked with positions of rebel camps, caves, and the patrols of the Deceiver. As they often did, her eyes strayed to a battered chest near her bedding.

'_He is strong. He will survive.'_

Nabooru focused her attention on her fellow tribeswomen. "The Deceiver's loyalists have been making forays into the deep desert. Kali, what is the status of our spies?"

A Gerudo dressed nearly identical to her leader stepped forward. The only difference in garb was the color of her wrappings: a deep crimson. "So far, only a small number of our fellow Gerudo have decided to follow the True Way. The Deceiver has been sending those he feels are not trustworthy on the more dangerous expeditions into the desert. The fortress contains mainly diehard loyalists, but a few are beginning to feel doubt about their false king."

Nabooru nodded. "It is expected," she sighed, "that most of those remaining choose to follow him, whether by blind obedience or for personal gain. Those in his favor, however few, are given large portions of plundered goods and first pick of the men." Despite Ganondorf's agenda against the Hylian kingdom, the Spirit Tribe was a culture based on thievery. To forbid his subjects from stealing would cast doubt on the legitimacy of his rule and further incite rebellion.

"My Lady. A word?" One of her scouts, identified by the purple dye of her wrappings, had appeared at the entrance to her tent. She smiled behind her wrappings. "What is it, Ansu?"

The scout seemed unsure. "I don't know for certain. The Deceiver has begun sending search parties into the Great Forest."

Nabooru froze for a moment. Did Ganondorf know? Was she not careful enough in hiding her actions while serving under him? She shook her head and focused on Ansu. "Foolish of him; the Great Forest turns all those who enter uninvited into nature spirits and Stalchildren. Our tribeswomen who have been sent are lost."

Ansu frowned beneath her wrappings. "I agree, and that is all the more puzzling. He knows the fate of trespassers to the Forest Tribe, yet he still sends parties out." She took a deep breath; this would not go over well.

"My Lady, I have also seen the Deceiver make trips into the desert at sunrise and sunset. He comes and goes alone, without guards. On one such trip at sunset, I followed him and saw him meeting with three strange creatures. Beings that faded in and out of sight and wore strange masks. After meeting with them, the Deceiver went back to the fortress, but the creatures sank into the desert sands."

Nabooru was silent as she tried to understand what Ganondorf's new minions could be. Her scout cleared her throat before continuing. "When he met with the creatures, the Deceiver placed a mask on his head. It was broken in two, but I recognized its appearance."

Nabooru gasped and went pale. "He unsealed the– but not even Ganondorf would be foolish enough to wear the mask of Majora! But you said it was broken–?"

Her scout nodded. "Right down the middle, He only wore the right half. I did not see the left portion."

Nabooru took a deep breath, then released it. This was bad. Terrible, in fact. For a mortal to wear Majora's mask was to invite death, or worse possession. And with the Fierce Deity's blade in the hands of the lost Twilight Tribe, no one could stand against the spirit reborn. But for the mask to be broken, and for Ganondorf to remain in control? The rebel leader feared that something worse than a reborn Majora had set foot in her beloved desert.

The Golden Lands- The Temple of War and Death

A pair of crystals, one purple, the other green, sat on an altar before a massive door. The green crystal on the left pulsed faintly in rhythm, like the heart of a god. The purple crystal was cracked down the middle, and the crystal's color was fading, becoming a bleached white.

The god's heart slowed, pulsed once, and then stopped. The green crystal shattered. _**"HOW?"**_

Purple smoke seeped from the crack, but dissipated in the air. The purple crystal turned clear. _**"HOW?"**_

At that moment, two beings that had existed since time began were overcome. Two beings that the Great Goddess had failed to destroy, were defeated by a mortal man, a false king, a beast in human form whose hunger for war and death eclipsed the desires of gods and demons.

The Great Desert- Fortress of the Spirit Tribe

A dark figure sat on the throne of the Gerudo. Red eyes glowed faintly as a helix-shaped blade warped into a massive claymore. Two pieces of an ancient mask fused together into a crown of black iron.

Ganondorf had done it. He had beaten them! True, his ability to harness the powers of the demon of war and the spirit of death was limited by his mortal body, but soon even his mortality would be a thing of the past. Once the door was opened, he, Ganondorf, would be truly unstoppable!

So caught up in his victory, Ganondorf failed to notice a piece of the helix sword had broken off before it was warped. The fragment glowed green for a moment, then vanished. A small portion of the ancient mask crumbled off before being fused. It glowed purple before turning to purple smoke and wafting away. _**"We will not go quietly…"**_

The Golden Lands- The Light Tribal Lands

Farore looked pensive as she viewed Hyrule through the mirror. A great shadow was growing from the desert, reaching out to the other Tribes. Only a few glimmers of light remained. Her sisters approached from behind.

Din gently hugged Farore from behind. "All is not lost; our chosen will triumph." She glanced at a pair of lights that emanated from the Great Forest. "Your chosen and mine will accomplish their tasks."

Nayru looked at Hyrule Castle, where her chosen resided. "Zelda has grown into her role as Heir, but Ganondorf's influence may force her into the throne before she feels ready. Harkinian is acting quite strange."

Her sisters focused on the Hylian lands. It was true; an arm of the shadow had reached Hyrule Castle and was spreading to the Sheikah lands. "I fear Ganondorf may be behind the hostility between the King and the Shadow Tribe. Only feelings of loyalty toward Zelda remain."

The three sisters stared into the mirror, all their thoughts on the three chosen to save the world. Farore was the first to notice something odd. "What is that?" Her chosen's light had begun to glow a dim green. The light of Din's chosen, Midna, was also turning a dim purple.

This was _definitely_ unexpected.

The Great Forest- The Lost Woods

Link and Midna trekked through the various twists and turns of the Lost Woods, searching for the cave Saria said was the entrance to the shrine. The thief was explaining the dangers of the Great Forest for Midna, the Twili having never before experienced such unusual sights.

Earlier, after leaving Link's Tree house-

Midna sat on Link's shoulders as he navigated the maze of hollowed out tree trunks. "What magic is in these woods? I feel something pressing down on me, like I'm being gently squeezed or something."

Link looked back at the cursed Twili in surprise, "I didn't think you could feel it so quickly, Midna." He paused as he heard a rustling sound from the trees. "What you're feeling is the protective magic of the forest."

He let his right arm hand down, the chain uncoiling at his feet until only a single length remained wrapped around his wrist. Midna glanced down at the chain in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Link smiled grimly as he peered into the thick boughs above them. "You're about to find out what happens to trespassers in the Great Forest." As he finished speaking, a large skeletal monster dropped down from the trees. It banged the sword in its right hand against a thick wooden shield in challenge.

"What is it?" Midna whispered as she floated back behind Link. The thief unsheathed his long dagger and held it out from his body in his left hand. He whipped his right arm at the figure and the chain attached to his wrist snaked out to wrap around the skeleton's sword.

The monster roared at the thief and tried to pull its sword free. Link held on with his chain for a moment then released it abruptly, putting the skeleton off-balance. Link jumped at an overhanging branch, hung on it for a moment, then leaped straight at the monster.

The creature managed to block with its shield, but the additional weight further unbalanced it and it fell backwards. Link landed on top of the creature and chopped with his knife, cutting the creature's head free from its spine.

"That," Link said as he stood up from the skeleton's remains, "Is a Stalfos. The result of an adult being trapped in the Great Forest." Midna floated back to her position with a shudder.

The Great Forest- Present

"Besides the Stalfos, there are also the Skull Kids. When adults enter the woods, they become cursed as Stalfos, but when children are lost in the woods, they are turned into Skull Kids." He glanced around them.

"The Skull Kids are pretty shy, so we might not see any for a while. They're mostly harmless." Midna tried to spot any strange creatures in the depths of the trees, but she couldn't see anything but shadows.

"Don't worry about it; they're actually rather friendly once they see you aren't frightening. Oh, except for adults; they really don't like adults for some reason."

Midna tilted her head, the large crown swaying but somehow still attached. "I suppose you're the exception to them?"

Link laughed. "It took them a little while to get used to me, but after Saria spoke for me, they were a lot friendlier. The Stalfos are different; they don't really listen, but they avoid her."

"Saria's the leader, so why wouldn't they obey her?" Midna was confused. As the leader of her Tribe, her orders were absolute. It had only been a short time ago that she had heard rumors of discontent with her decisions. Then Zant…

She decided to forget about the usurper for now; once she was cured and could use the Mirror, that scum would run like a coward.

Link kept his eyes open, searching for the entrance to the cave. "Saria is the leader of the Kokiri, but the Kokiri are a part of the Great Forest like any other creature. They don't rule the woods. Only the Great Deku Tree has complete control over this forest."

He bent down to enter a small passageway then whistled. "And there it is." Midna stared up at a tall stone wall that blocked the entire passageway. Only a single opening was visible, cut into the rock.

Link moved to the opening, but jumped back as a small creature leaped out. "Gah!"

The little creature was dressed in strange clothing that looked like it was made from bark, leaves, and vines. Link grimaced as he looked at the creature's face.

A Skull Kid. Great.


End file.
